videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanzo Hasashi
Scorpion '''(real name '''Hanzo Hasashi) is a character in [[Mortal Kombat 11|'Mortal Kombat 11']], '''who made his debut appearence in '''Mortal Kombat I. About Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi is a the leader of the Shirai Ryu clan and a former revenant. Being under the control of Quan Chi Around the year 1992, Quan Chi casted a spell on Hanzo. Hanzo became Quan Chi's servant until Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Raiden broke the spell. Training Takeda Takahashi and Forrest Fox After being freed from the spell, Hanzo started to train many studends, including Takeda Takahashi and Forrest Fox. At one night, Hanzo caught Forrest looking for the Kamidougo Daggers, which turned him corrupted. Killing Quan Chi In late 2015, Hanzo invanded the Special Forces base and demanded to kill Quan Chi. After fighting Kenshi Takahashi, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, Hanzo released Quan Chi from the container he was locked in, and sliced his head. Being kidnapped by NetherRealm's forces A year later, Hanzo was meditating in his dojo in the Himalaya Mountains. His meditation was interrupted by Fox, Tara (formerly Frost) and the rest of the NetherRealm army. After beating both Tara and Fox, he faints and wakes up in the NetherRealm. After fighting for his life against Liam, and almost becoming a revenant once again, Hanzo was broken out from the NetherRealm by Outworlders and Edenians forces. Appearence Scorpion has a black long beard, a black long hair, a black/yellow hood, a black/yellow judo suit, Swords on his back and black ninja boots. Combat Charateristics Powers and abilities Scorpion is a strong martial arts master. He can also fight as the ninja he once was. He also have fire-themed attacks. Signature Moves Martial Artist focuses on melee attacks and close quarters combat. * Head Kick: '''Scorpion kicks the opponent's head ** The enhanced version is called '''Body Kick * Teleport: '''Scorpion teleports to the other side of the map and kicks the opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Telepunch * Slide: '''Scorpion slides at the opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Floor Wipe * Head Bang: '''Scorpion bangs the opponent head ** The enhanced version is called '''Head Crash * Uppercut: '''Scorpion uppercuts the opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Jab Ninja focuses on melee and ninja themed attacks and close quarters to medium ranged combat * Kunai: '''Scorpion throws his kunai at the opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Kunai * Shuriken: '''Scorpion throws his shuriken at the opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Shuriken * Camoflauge: '''Scorpion turns invisible * '''Spear: '''Scorpion does his famous "Get over here!" move ** The enhanced version is called '''Flaming Spear * Takedown: '''Scorpion goes behind the opponent and knee kicks him in the spine ** The enhanced version is called '''Neck Break * Sword Slice: '''Scorpion slices the opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Slice Demon focuses on hell and fire themed attacks and all combat ranges * Hellfire: '''Scorpion burns the opponent with fire from his hand ** The enhanced version is called '''Two-Handed Burn * Scare: '''Scorpion takes down his mask and reveals his skull face, causing the opponent to be scared ** The enhanced version is called '''Skull Shadow. In this version, Scorpion throws the shadow of his skull * Fire Breath: '''Scorpion breaths fire at the opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Fire Bite * Hell Grab: '''Scorpion brings hands from the underground to capture the opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Hell Smash, which adds a Stun '''effect * '''Fireball: '''Scorpion throws a fireball at the opponent ** The enhanced version is called '''Double Fireball * Demonic Assist: '''Scorpion sends a demon from hell to assist him in different ways such as: ** '''Demon Toss: '''Scorpion tosses the demon at the opponent ** '''Demon Grab: '''The demon ties the opponent's hands so Scorpion can attack ** '''Demon Burn: '''The demon burns the opponent '''X Ray: Stinger Scorpion summons demons to grab the opponent, then he slices the opponent 5 times and at last kicks him in "point" leg-position in the stomach Fatalities * Scorpion Sting (Martial Artist variation): '''Scorpion kicks the opponent in "point"-position in various places of the body, and finally kicks him in the heart in rips it off * '''Deathstalker (Ninja variation): '''Scorpion takes the opponent to a dark place. Then he stabs him in the head and rips it off * '''Demonic Feast (Demon variation): '''Scorpion calls in a demon from hell to eat the opponent * '''Toasty! (DLC/Klassic Skin Required): '''Scorpion performs the klassic fatality, '''Toasty! Brutalities * Brutality #1: Sharp Sting (X Ray): 'Scorpion rips the stomach of the opponent of his body * '''Brutality #2: Head Roll (Martial Artist variation): '''Scorpion knee kick the opponent's head, causing it to be ripped out of the body of the opponent and roll over the floor * '''Brutality #3: Shuriken Spin (Ninja variation):'Scorpion throws a spinning shuriken to the head of the opponent, causing it to split in half * 'Brutality #4: Deadly Fireball (Demon variation): '''Scorpion fires a strong fireball, causing the opponent's body to turn to ashes Other * '''Throw: '''Scorpion sticks a Kunai in the opponent's body, spins him and finally throw him. * '''Friendship: '''Scorpion teaches the opponent how to fight properly * '''Babality: '''Scorpion turns into a baby, however, his facial hair remains the same. Because of that, he can't see nothing, he falls back on his head and starts to cry. Quotes * I apologize - (to Bi-Han) * Get out of my way Cage - (to Johnny Cage) * I DON'T NEED YOU! - (to Liam) * Scorpions eats Spiders - (to Spider-Man) * I'm the Match-O Man! - (When winning one round) * This is our last fight! - (to Kuai Liang) * I will send you a demon! - (When winning one round) * You have killed my fa--Sorry, wasn't you - (to Bi-Han) Ending ''Hanzo Hasashi have killed the One Being, the pure evil that made him suffer for 25 years. He found out that his heart could revive people who died. He took his heart and swore he will revive his family and clan. But things went wrong; Hanzo's family became evil and so did he. Now, the Shirai Ryu will bring chaos all over the universe. Skins Normal Outfit see Appearence Elder Scorpion Scorpion's hair turns grey and it gets longer. Everything else remains the same. Injustice Scorpion Scorpion now wears the suit he used to wear in Injustice: Gods Among Us MK1 Scorpion Scorpion wears the "Pallette Swap" suit from the first three Mortal Kombat games. It's color is yellow. Revenant Scorpion Scorpion wears his Mortal Kombat 9 suit. Intros and Outro Regular Skin '''Intro 1: '''Scorpion bursts into the arena with flames/Enters fight stance '''Intro 2: '''Scorpion gets in the fight from a portal/Enters fight stance '''Intro 3: '''Scorpion flips his Kunai/Enters fight stance '''Intro 4: '''Scorpion sharpens his swords/Enters fight stance '''Outro: '''Scorpion gets off the arena. Then he can be seen meditating in the Himalaya Mountains Elder Skin All the intros and outro remains the same Injustice Skin All the intros remain the same '''Outro: '''Scorpion stabs his opponent with a sword and takes off his mask. Then he takes the opponent into the NetherRealm, throwing him on the ground and stepping on him. MK1 Skin All the intros and outro remains the same Revenant Skin All the intros remains the same. '''Outro: '''Scorpion bursts the area in flames. Trivia * Like in '''Mortal Kombat X, Scorpion's appearence from Injustice: Gods Among Us is unlockable through WBPlay. ** He is unlocked by simply linking the game to a '''WBPlay '''account. ** He gains his outro from the same game by wearing the skin. * He's one of the five characters to have a Klassic Fatality. * His quote "I will send you a demon" is a refrence to the Scorpions' song "Send Me An Angel". * His quote "I'm the Match-O Man" is a refrence to the former WWE wrestler, Macho Man. Coincedantaly, both Scorpion and the Macho Man died. * This is the first game where Scorpion's main appearence is his human form and not his demon form. * If the player has picked the '''Demon '''variation, every few attacks '''Dan Forden '''will pop-up from the bottom-right corner of the screen and will say in falestto voice his famous line "TOASTY!" * Scorpion was discussed not to be in the game, but since he's the most-known character of the series, the development team decided to get him into the game. * He is one of the three characters who have unlockable skins unlocked from '''WBPlay. '''All skins are based on the same characters' appearences in the first two Injustice games.